Weekend at 9-Volt’s
Natalie’s outfit A gold heart pendant, a red crop sweater, checked skirt, a pantyhose, over the knee socks, handless gloves and pumps hairstyle: Star Design Bottom Shaved Hair Transcript (episode starts, Mona is at joe’s clothes, she began sewing) mona: (Giggles) sew sew sew! Orbulon: hey, Mona, what are you doing? mona: nothing orbulon: Oh, nothing, he he! (but then) natalie: SUPRISE! mona: whoa! Natalie: I am forced to have a weekend! Hwah! (at 9 volt’s house) 9 Volt: Guys, had you finished your shopping sprees? emma: we’re nearly there (at sapphire street) matthew: (got his footbag) looks like i’ve Got this one 9 volt: now if you’d exscuse us, i’m going to sleep (lies down) Eva: (talks quiet) why is there a trash can emma: I Don’t know (then a man pokes his head out the window and sings some loud, off-key opera) Man: O SOLE MIO, O SOLE YOU-OH! (the singing which causes everyone to wake up and yell at him to stop singing, then Kidware got their sleeping bags) Mona: (angry) QUIET! Jimmy t: KNOCK IT OFF WILL YOU! Dribble: Cut it out! Will ya?! matthew: whoa! Everyone woke up and told that guy to stop elliot: man, he is so annoying! zoe: yep, all of the people are angry emma: and they say, Cut it out, will ya?! And Shut Up! Eva: YEAH! IT'S 3:00 IN THE MORNING! WE'RE TRYIN' TO SLEEP! Hannah: Damn you young guy, this isn’t time square! 9 volt: (talks quiet) Guys, quiet down! What about in the song dance myself to sleep when Ernie turned on the lamp and Bert said "Alright turn the light back off."? Emma: um, yes 9 volt: but there’s one song to make you dance and count on, (grabs some sheeps) the dancing sheep! kidware: sheeps? 9 volt: now listen to me! (Sings) when you have some trouble falling asleep, but, it’s not so bad, I don’t weep, do you? Jordan: nope 9 volt: now i’m Glad, because I, got off your pillows, turn on the light, stretching and yawning and breathing tonight, so dance! dance like no one’s asleep! (the sheeps tap dance, then grabs the people‘s Beds) Emma: the sheeps are taking away people’s beds! Sheeps, knock it off! (the next morning) Eva: ugh this is a nightmare, Ernie begins scatting along with the music, bert says Ernie...? But Ernie starts scatting louder as bert says Ernie, you're humming... as Ernie starts tapping his hands to the beat Matthew: Yeah, bert Then says Ernie... but Ernie carries on ...you're humming and hitting! Whoa And, Ernie keeps scatting and tapping, not listening to Bert, bert says Ernie...! but Ernie doesn't hear Elliot: Then bert was raising his voice Errniiiiee!! But Ernie still doesn't hear and continues loudly scatting and tapping; Bert starts getting exasperated, bert began shouting ERNIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!! Emma: Yeah and what happens next? 9 volt: well, according to my nintendo gaming, Ernie still taps and scats too loudly to hear; Bert steps over to him, blowing a gasket and screaming at the top of his lungs, EEERRRNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (at 9 volt’s house) natalie: hmm, maybe i’ll Watch a little tv (turns on tv) (At 7pm) Man: (on tv) Bye bye boys and girls, tune in next week for another (18 volt enters with a green robe as he turns off the tv) Natalie: Hey, I was watching that! 18 volt: come on girl, it’s time for dinner (at the kitchen) natalie: whoa, what is that? 18 volt: (strips off his robe to reveal a hula skirt) we’re having a luau! natalie: a luau? 18 Volt: yep, your parents May do this all the time, listen (luau Music plays) natalie: I don’t believe this 18 volt: hey, it’s fun, watch! (Sings) I’m a hula hula, baby, in a hula navy! Come on! Shake it! natalie: aw, what the heck (joins in) 18 volt: that’s the ticket, now you got the go go in the hips! (Sings) I’m a hula hula, baby, in a hula navy! (music cannot be heard by 9 volt and a kid group Kidware) Adam: you sure she needs her help? Emma: are you kidding? Eva: there is no way your girlfriend is forced to have a weekend with your buddy (the gang looks at 18 volt and Natalie doing the hula) 9 volt: guys, let’s promise never to talk about this Category:WarioWare adventures episodes